One issue that is still debated is the ability to lose weight in the insulin sensitive versus the insulin resistant person. In this study we classified overweight women as either insulin sensitive or insulin resistant based on screening test. Once qualified they were prescribed meridia, a medication designed to enhance weight loss along with a hypocaloric diet to enable them to lose 1 and 2 lbs./week. Study subjects were monitored closely and received weekly nutritional counseling.